new world dawn
by digi next gen
Summary: the worlds of anime is comeing to be destroyed by king lokis as the world of anime they come to call for some help from digimon and pokemon plus danny phantom with yu-gi-oh can they stop this madness from happening?


on the ship...

"man we are so going to find that treasure and i'm sure of it"luffy said.

"are you sure luffy because we are trap with a hundred raiders here."tony tony chopper said.

"we'll get out of here it no big deal."luffy said.

"and then what are you going to do?"luffy grandpa said.

"well then should we carry on with the goddamn kill"the leader said.

"hell no let get this damn fight going"luffy said.

"well then we got here a fighter then your still going to be a bitch"the leader said.

"heh it time to kill you here and now and my name is king lokis."king lokis said.

"but sir we can't kill him until the other heroes come."one of the raiders said.

"wait you're the guy that have the ability to make portals right ."luffy said.

"yes i am the guy."king lokis said.

"but there no time to tell so bye bye luffy"king lokis said.

(a portal opened under luffy feet not knowing it.)

ahhhh!(while in the portal.)

* * *

at may house...

"man i'm bored."may said.

"it's alright i know."marcus said.

"i let you boys in my room and where is the digimon?"may asked

they with takato bakeing-(he didn't finish what he was saying because something broke and somebody scream like a girl.)

(they all ran down the stairs like crazy fast.)

"what happen sis?"may asked.

"look in the kitchen."momo said.

(and they saw a straw hat boy that was right there and he broke may painted table)

"oh no may on a rage attack."momo said.

"what do you mean by that?"tagiru asked.

"you'll see."momo said.

"oh my goddamn ass that was my mother fucking art table!"may said.

(everybody but the knockout straw hat boy anime sweatdrop.)

(may punch the straw hat kid.)

"ow!ow! that hurts grandpa"the straw hat kid said.

"grandpa?"everybody said.(may was confuse too.)

"huh?who are you guys?"straw hat kid said.

"i'm still pissed that you broke my table."may said.

"um sorry about sis she still piss about her table"momo said.

"oh sorry my name is monkey d. luffy i'm the captain of the straw hats."he said.

"well then that means something is wrong here i wouldn't do this but i have to well it time to transform to get danny."may said.

what do you mean get danny and by transform?"momo asked.

"it a long story it all happened when i was in america with that kid danny so a guy named vlads masters or vlad plasmus found out navedamon as a strong digimon with dangerous power he wanted to use that to destroy danny dad so i was going to meet him he told me to go to the dungeon so we i got there i saw phantom but i saw that phantom turn him back into danny because he was stuck in some kind of box i find out that was weird how he was a half ghost? so i digitize navedamon-"may try to finish but was interupted.

"wait when will we see you transform?"luffy asked.

"i won't show you until later dumbass now before i was interupted so i asked navedamon to use her claws, but danny asked me what is that thing i told him it not a thing i told him she a digimon but a ghost came in and he said he hello may i was confuse at first but he said it me when he transform back into vlad masters so danny explain to me he was half ghost like vlad but he was good but when vlad got navedamon in a some kind of machine so i ran to her then all the sudden i heard danny said uh-oh,i felt lightning and pain so when i woke up my hair was fully red and i had claws like navedamon my skin was the same color as hers so were my eyes i was pissed and i had wings like here and horns with tails i was half digimon so sad for me"may said.

"i saw navedamon laying right there so i pick her up and she was restore mode in my watch it will take her a whole six months to heal but she can still talk to me i can heal fast like her but with those injurys like those it will take her a while i master a lot of her forms except her knight form."may said.

"now can we see your transformation please sis?"momo asked.

"alright, alright i will show you guys." (man do this ever stop?)may said/thinked.

"it the way how it in digital,so digitize up!"may yelled.(the light came around her and it stop.)

when they saw her she look like a half human dragon even luffy was suprise she had paws like navedamon and her feet were like hers too.

"wow that is cool can you navedamon attacks?"haru asked.

"yeah i can show you but mr dumbass here have not too fall on my goddamn table


End file.
